Atrapados sin salida
by XxDesirexX
Summary: -- Así que... ¿estoy atrapada aquí hasta cuando exactamente? -- Hasta que la nieve se haya descongestionado del camino. Unas pocas semanas a lo sumo. ¿ Ya estás aburrida de mi, Sakura?. — Sabes que no shaoran—


**Bueno pues regresando con este one-shot pero ahora es de sakura x shaoran espero y les guste la idea **

_**XxDesirexX**_

**¡¡ATRAPADOS SIN SALIDA!!**

-- Así que... ¿estoy atrapada aquí hasta cuando exactamente?  
-- Hasta que la nieve se haya descongestionado del camino. Unas pocas semanas a lo sumo.  
¿ Ya estás aburrida de mi, Sakura?.  
— Sabes que no shaoran— rió y le dio un ligero puñetazo en su musculoso hombro y le preguntó -- ¿Estás perdiendo peso?.

Había parecido mayor los primeros días después de su enfermedad. Habiendo perdido peso o no, era ciertamente espectacular con su cabello castaño y sus vibrantes ojos como cafes entre dorados. Nunca había visto un hombre más atractivo.

- Pero tú puedes cansarte de tenerme todo el día alrededor. No estás acostumbrado a tener a alguien pegado a tus talones aquí, en medio de ningún sitio.  
-Nunca podría cansarme de tu compañía, no importa cuánto estés pegada a mis talones.— sus palabras fueron bromistas y ligeras, pero sus ojos estaban oscuros con una profunda pasión.

Los ojos de predador se deleitaron en ella, devorándola por completo. En la semana pasada después de su recuperación, Sakura había permanecido con Shaoran, esperando porque la temprana e inesperada tormenta de nieve se agotase. No había teléfonos ni electricidad allí, y aunque Leo le había dicho que vivía sólo a unas pocas hectáreas de distancia del pueblo más cercano, estaban prácticamente incomunicados del mundo exterior. Al menos hasta que la nieve del camino se derritiese un poco.

Habían disfrutado de una rápida y cómoda amistad, y ninguno había mencionado las caricias y los besos robados entre ellos aquella primera noche. A veces Sakura se preguntaba si todo habría sido un sueño apasionado y casi podría llegar a creerlo así. Hasta que en momentos como aquel, cuando los ojos Chocolatados de Shaoran ardían y resplandecían con un hambre reprimido. Entonces recordaba cada beso, cada toque y se estremecía con renovado deseo.

Aquel hombre que estaba ante ella le gustaba muchísimo. Podía ser amable y gentil, tanto como divertido y pensativo. Shaoran era un misterio para ella de muchas maneras, pero aún después de un tiempo tan corto junto a él se sentía como si lo hubiese conocido durante toda una vida. La hacía reír, la hacía pensar, y nunca pedía nada a cambio más que su amistad.  
Shaoran le había salvado la vida y ella estaba muy contenta por ello. De otro modo, nunca lo podría haber conocido. Pero a veces... la intranquilizaba.

Como la manera en que podía quedarse sentado de forma inmóvil durante horas, sin apenas parpadear. La había observado de aquella forma durante los últimos días en que había estado postrada en cama. Excusaba su fija y vigilante mirada recordándose a sí misma que era un verdadero hombre del bosque, aislado de la sociedad civilizada y no acostumbrado a otras personas, y había intentado acostumbrarse a su mirada.

La forma en que se movía la intranquilizaba más que cuando estaba quieto. Sus músculos eran tan fluidos que se movían con gracia casi inhumana. Y era rápido. A veces ni siquiera podía ver sus movimientos. En aquellos momentos, volvía a recordarse su duro estilo de vida, uno que seguramente le había vuelto más fuerte y rápido debido a un agotador trabajo. Aquellos recuerdos la ayudaban a ignorar cualquier inquietud que sintiese cuando parecía un poco... extraño. En aquel instante, la estaba mirando tan fijamente que casi olvidó de qué estaban hablando. De pronto quiso saber más sobre él de lo que su cháchara acogedora le había revelado. No se atrevió a preguntarle.

Más tarde, recogieron leña para la larga tarde que tenían por delante. El pesado abrigo de Sakura, cogido prestado del armario de Shaoran, la cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies, pero el viento seguía siendo frío y cortante. Cuando se había caído por el barranco, su mochila contenía dos mudas de ropa, aunque ninguno de los artículos era lo suficientemente abrigado para aquel clima nevado. Le alegraba que él fuese un hombre tan grande, y que su abrigo mantuviese la mayor parte del viento fuera. Tuvo el deseo de tirarle una bola de nieve y escapó corriendo, pero él la alcanzó enseguida.

-- ¿Por qué has escapado?-pregunto comico  
-- Quería que me persiguieras, tonto.- dijo en un gesto un tanto infantil.

Con aquellas palabras todavía sonando en el aire entre ambos, descendió súbitamente y la besó. Era el primer toque íntimo entre ellos desde la noche en que había despertado de la fiebre. Recordar y soñar con aquellos primeros besos había consumido cada pensamiento y la realidad era aún mejor. Él sabía al aire salvaje del bosque y a oscuro deseo.

El beso aumentó en calor y pasión. Sus respiraciones se estremecieron en el interior de la boca del otro, mientras sus lenguas se batían en un baile tan viejo como el tiempo. El Cabello de Shaoran le hizo cosquillas en la cara, su suavidad era como la de un pelaje exótico. La nieve y el frío quedaron olvidados cuando los brazos de Sakura se enredaron a su alrededor para atraerlo más cerca. Las caderas de Shaoran se pegaron contra las suyas. Él gruñó dentro de su boca, un sonido animal de necesidad. Apartándose de ella, miró profundamente dentro de los ojos de Sakura; aquella quietud repentina que poseía se abatió sobre él. Pasaron algunos minutos mientras jadeaban sobre la cara del otro, la respiración vaporizando el humo alrededor de ellos.

— Te deseo...sakura— Su voz fue un sonido gutural.  
—Yo... yo también te deseo...shaoran— admitió ella.  
— Entonces, te tomaré.-

Sus ojos resplandecieron con las palabras, se puso rápidamente en pie con ella asegurada en sus brazos. Él era muy, muy fuerte. Ella no era ningún peso pluma, pero la llevaba como si lo fuera. Su corazón se aceleró con excitación. Veloz y seguro la llevó hasta su casa de madera, abriendo la puerta con el pie, sin parar hasta que llegaron a la cama. Con tierno cuidado la dejó sobre sus pies delante de ésta.  
— Deberíamos quitarnos estas ropas mojadas — susurró él, luchando por controlar su urgencia desmesurada.

Pronto sería suya. Únicamente suya. Estando de acuerdo incondicionalmente, se apresuró a quitarse su abrigo, sus guantes y botas. Sus manos temblaban de ansias, y sakura se sentía tan mareada como una virgen. Oyó un sonido de rasgadura y alzó la cabeza para ver a Shaoran rasgando sus ropas con el mismo abandono ansioso. Sus dedos se movieron para desabotonar su camisa de franela, pero de pronto las manos de él la detuvieron. Elevó los ojos para encontrarse con los suyos, que brillaban con tal fulgor que era casi alarmante.

-- Deja que lo haga yo— dijo.  
-- Sí— suspiró ella.

Con dolorosa lentitud la desnudó. Con manos tan tiernas y gentiles que apenas podía sentir su toque, respetuosamente acarició cada nuevo trozo de piel mientras la iba dejando al descubierto. Era como ser seducida por mariposas, sus suaves y halagadoras caricias jugando sobre su piel como alas sedosas. Podía ver el hambriento deseo en los ojos de él y supo que estaba ejerciendo un gran control contra sus pasiones para seguir siendo tierno con ella.

Cuando descubrió sus pechos, se arrodilló ante ella y lentamente, muy lento, movió su boca para presionar un beso contra su pezón. La atrajo hacia él y enterró su cara contra la suavidad de sus pechos e inhaló profundamente. Sus instintos mantenían una lucha en su interior, y su control resbaló por un desfiladero cuando cayó sobre ella con fervor renovado. Acunó y apretó sus pechos en la mano y se movió para sorber ruidosamente un protuberante pezón en su boca.

Su lengua y sus dientes lo acariciaron antes de que abriese más la boca y tomase dentro tanto de ella como pudo. Se alimentó de ella con un hambre oscura e interminable. Liberándola con un audible pop, en el último alejamiento, sus dientes rasparon sobre su pezón y él soltó un irregular gemido de sus abiertos labios. Entonces se desplazó hasta el otro pezón y le dispensó la misma atención.

Shaoran alzó la mirada desde el pecho que estaba succionando para ver la cabeza de Sakura echada hacia detrás, su respiración estremecida en sus abiertos labios. Ella sabía dulce y suculenta, y él resistió la repentina urgencia de morderla. Quería imprimirse a sí mismo en ella, para que así nunca pudiera verse en el espejo sin verlo a él también. Era algo primitivo, una tentación contra la que tenía que luchar por miedo a lastima tan frágil figurilla.

Con manos inestables le desabrochó los pantalones, bajándolos con infinito cuidado por sus caderas y muslos. Las manos de ella descansaron en sus hombros para sujetarse mientras salía de su ropa.

Permanecía ahora desnuda ante él, como la había imaginado tantas veces las pasadas noches. Él se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un dulce beso contra la suave turgencia de su estómago, incapaz de resistir el deseo de mordisquear su tierna carne con sus dedos. Ella contuvo la respiración, y él pudo oír su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

Aspirando su fragancia profundamente, elevó una de sus piernas sobre sus hombros, con cuidado para mantenerla equilibrada cuando vaciló. Las manos de Sakura se dispersaron por su pelo y sus ojos descendieron para encontrar los de él. Sabía lo que él quería hacer, pero ningún hombre se había ofrecido a hacer por ella una cosa así. Los ojos de él estaban tan verdes cuando se hundieron en los suyos que la hicieron temblar en sus brazos.

— Quiero saborearte — dijo con su oscura y sexy voz.

Jugueteó sobre ella como el roce del terciopelo negro. Interpretando sus gemidos y suspiros como un sí, él la abrió con sus dedos y la lamió. Su lengua deambuló desde su abertura hasta su clítoris donde se demoró para presionarlo y darle golpecitos. La lamió repetidas veces, haciendo una pausa únicamente para succionar la carne de sus labios y su clítoris. Se demoró en su clítoris con calientes besos y lametones, sus labios, sus dientes, y su lengua la estaban volviendo loca.

Ella gimió y se contorsionó, pero las manos de él eran firmes y la mantuvieron contra su hambrienta boca. Húmedos sonidos llenaron la habitación. El chasquido y la succión de sus labios sobre su vulva y su clítoris la hizo aullar de deseo, apresurándolos a él. Shaoran gimió contra ella, y las vibraciones jugaron a lo largo de ella como un terremoto. Sus paredes vaginales se apretaron, y él pareció sentirlas. Lanzó pecaminosamente su larga lengua profundamente en su húmeda abertura y la empujó en ella como si fuese su miembro.

Dentro y fuera su lengua la penetró, y sus dedos se unieron al juego sobre su hinchado y palpitante clítoris. Ella gimió mientras la sangre se apresuraba por su vagina, hinchándola aún más y llevándola muy cerca del orgasmo.

-- Oh, Dios shaoran— jadeó sakura.

Rompió sobre ella con la fuerza de una explosión. Ella se sonrojó de las mejillas hasta el pubis, su cuerpo ardiendo a punto de ebullición. Se le doblaron las rodillas, y habría caído si no fuera por su enorme fuerza que la sujetaba. Alzó la voz en un alto y entusiasta gemido. Los temblores la sacudieron por lo que le pareció una eternidad, oscureciéndosele la visión con su fuerza.

Shaoran sintió los temblores de su orgasmo encerrando su lengua como un apretado puño. Supo que mientras viviese nunca olvidaría su sabor. Su tacto y su olor, su mujer. Cuando su orgasmo disminuyó en pequeños y profundos temblores, bajó su pierna y se levantó. Permaneció quieto por un largo momento, sin decir nada, sólo mirándola a los ojos sin parpadear. Aquello la desestabilizó antes de ver sus hombros temblar con el esfuerzo de abstenerse de saltar sobre ella.

Una fuerte emoción de anticipación silbó a través de ella. Sus ojos ardieron en los de ella, y sus manos la tiraron con fuerza contra su duro cuerpo.  
— Saboréate en mi lengua — gruñó y la besó. Fue un beso ardiente, de posesión y obsesión.

Sin saber cómo llegó allí, se encontró repentinamente bajo él en la cama mientras la besaba. Su boca y sus manos estaban en todas partes, era como hacer el amor con un huracán. Las manos de ella le recorrieron libre y desesperadamente, jugueteando sobre sus tensos músculos, demorándose cuando gruñía o suspiraba por una caricia en particular. Él empujó para abrir sus piernas, manteniendo sus tobillos en sus grandes manos.

Sakura vio su miembro, listo y esperando por ella. Por un instante sintió una fuerte sensación de excitación y sorpresa al ver su longitud y anchura. Sería un encaje forzado. Observó como situaba la gran y redonda cabeza contra su carne mojada y jadeó cuando comenzó a hundirse en ella. La estiró y la hizo arder, su carne tan caliente, como si estuviese resbalando un hierro de marcar dentro de ella. La llenó más completamente de lo que nunca lo habían hecho.

Cuando estuvo a medias enfundado en ella paró, y ella gimió. Él tenía la mandíbula apretada, sus ojos eran más intensos que nunca antes.  
-- Ahora eres mía— juró.  
-- No te detengas shaoran— imploró ella, sin vergüenza.  
-- Dilo— exigió él — Di que eres mía sakura.

Él lo deseaba tan fervientemente que supo que tomaría sus palabras como una promesa. Pensando en los pasados días con él, supo que estaba comenzando a quererlo de verdad.¿ Pero podía prometerse a él? Sabía que si decía las palabras no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno. Jamás.  
— Dilo— gruñó otra vez, retirándose de ella lentamente, haciéndola sentir privada y vacía.  
—Soy... soy tuya— su voz tembló.  
— Dilo otra vez.  
— Soy tuya ¡Soy tuya!— prometió, sintiendo como si su alma se enhebrara de alguna forma a la suya.  
— Mía— suspiró él, obsequiándola con un dulce beso antes de empujar por completo dentro de ella.

Ambos gimieron ante la exquisita sensación. Incapaces de esperar más, comenzaron a mecerse el uno contra el otro. Sakura colocó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, enganchando sus tobillos al final de su espalda. Él empujó dentro y fuera de ella, de alguna forma alcanzando más profundo y más profundo en su interior con cada golpe. Pronto ambos estuvieron sudorosos por sus esfuerzos, el embriagador perfume a sexo y lujuria flotaba en el aire.

Atraparon los gritos del otro con sus bocas, gimiendo y jadeando, temblando y retorciéndose en la cama. Shaoran gruñó y clavó agudamente los dientes en su hombro, sus dientes sujetándola bajo él a medida que empujaba aún más ferozmente en ella. Ángela se quedó sin aliento por el dolor, pero su pasión subió hasta un tono febril. Llegaron juntos, el cuerpo de Sakura corcoveando bajo él, gritando en su salvaje éxtasis.

El cuerpo de Shaoran salió del tenso interior del de ella mientras echaba hacia atrás su cabeza en un atronador rugido. El cuerpo de ella le exprimió su semilla, su vagina apretando su pene como si de una boca ávida se tratara. Shaoran se derrumbó sobre ella, su peso aplastándola en la cama. Le dio la bienvenida, aferrándole a ella mientras su corazón desaceleraba. Su resuello  
resonó a través del cuarto, lentamente fue calmándose hasta que Sakura flotó suavemente hacia el sueño.

Antes de que el sueño la tomara completamente oyó el aullido de un lobo en la noche y a Shaoran murmurando:  
— La luna está creciendo, mi amor.

Antes de dormirse notó que el gigantesco pene la penetraba de nuevo. El placer fue exquisito para los dos, pero no impidió que se durmieran plácidamente abrazados.

La voz resonó en su oído

-- Te deseo otra vez. Ahora Sakura se despertó de su agotado sueño mientras el grueso miembro de Shaoran la empujaba desde atrás  
— Lo hicimos cuatro veces anoche, Shaoran. Estoy cansada— protestó, aun cuando al mismo tiempo su cuerpo despertaba a la pasión que el apetito de él provocaba dentro de ella.

Los dientes de él mordieron tiernamente la blanda carne entre su cuello y el hombro. Parecía disfrutar mordiéndola, y a ella ciertamente le gustaba también. Ella se humedeció aún más, y luego terminó por mojarse, mientras él le levantaba una pierna y la ponía por sobre sus caderas. Esto la abrió completamente para él, y la cabeza de su miembro resbaló en ella.

-- Puedes descansar más tarde. Te necesito ahora. Sus palabras fueron rudas como si luchase por controlarse. Sabía que ella probablemente estaba demasiado delicada luego de haber hecho tantas veces el amor la noche anterior, pero su control se le iba escapando cada vez más, y no podría contenerse a sí mismo por más tiempo.

La semana anterior habían pasado los días y noches el uno en los brazos del otro. Habían explorado sus deseos más profundos y más oscuros y se habían alimentado el uno al otro como dos glotones. En cualquier momento en que ella se le acercaba, su miembro se ponía dura como el mármol, y su corazón corría a mil por hora. Él sabía que era lo mismo para ella, que estaba tan hambrienta como él.

Sus oscuros ojos llameaban y se calentaban en cualquier momento en que estaba junto a ella. Cuando no hacían el amor pasaban su tiempo hablando y aprendiendo el uno acerca del otro. Mientras más aprendía Shaoran acerca de sakura, más crecía su amor por ella.

Amor, era una descripción demasiado pálida para la emoción que sentía por ella. Ella se preocupaba por las mismas cosas que él, le gustaba la misma música y compartían muchas de las mismas aficiones. Era inteligente, amable, y apasionada. Era su compañera, la mujer de sus sueños. Su pareja en todos los aspectos. Algunas veces encontraba difícil compartir con ella todos los secretos que había guardado durante toda su vida.

Pero lentamente se los había ido revelando, preparándola para el conocimiento de lo que sabía que debía conocer (más que conocer, debía aceptar) para que pudieran estar realmente emparejados. No quedaba mucho más tiempo para introducirla en el conocimiento o en la aceptación, pero iba tanteándola con cada nueva revelación compartida entre ellos. No era como otros hombres.

Esperaba que ella lo pudiese aceptar, y pudiese ser capaz de amarle por ello y no a pesar de ello. Al sentir su húmedo calor rodeando ah su miembro, empujó en ella, deteniéndose en la entrada de su vagina. Trató de calmar su respiración, para enfriar su ardor, pero fue inútil. Ella era una tentación demasiado grande, y él pronto se encontró empujando dentro y fuera de ella, con firmes embestidas.

—¿ Te estoy lastimando, pequeña?— le preguntó dulcemente.

Él dio un suspiro de alivio cuando ella le aseguró que no lo hacía. Gimió bajo él, y él no pudo detener un gruñido de satisfacción. Shaoran se chupó el pulgar y el dedo índice, usando la humedad en su pezón, que se puso tan duro como un diamante bajo su atención. Empujó en su interior, sintiendo como su humedad los empapaba a ambos. Sabiendo que estaba próximo a su orgasmo, su mano se movió contra el pezón de Sakura.

Movió su mano más abajo, y encontró su empapado clítoris, y comenzó a masajearlo de la forma en que sabía que a ella más le gustaba. Sintió los pequeños y débiles temblores del clímax de ella y permitió que su control de hierro se hiciera trizas. Sakura sentía su cuerpo inflamado de pasión y necesidad. No importaba cuán a menudo o cuán a fondo se amaran, todo se sentía totalmente novedoso y excitante cada vez.

Gimió mientras su mano deambulaba sobre ella con un toque genial. La tocaba como si ella fuese un instrumento, sabiendo exactamente cuando presionar y cuando retirarse para hacer que sus nervios cantasen de placer. Su miembro la llenó y la hizo estirarse. En los últimos días, se había sentido vacía y privada si él no estaba en su interior. Su cuerpo se sentía separado, como funcionando con piloto automático, únicamente feliz cuando estaban el uno en los brazos del otro.

Ella no le podría haber negado ninguna cosa. Era tan atemorizante como mágico. Mientras sus dedos apretaban y masajeaban su clítoris, se corrió, apretando como con abrazaderas su miembro mientras él bombeaba su semilla en su interior. Shaoran gritó, un sonido roto, desigual, que la conmocionó aun mientras ella gritaba al unísono. Después de algunos momentos sus respiraciones se habían calmado.

-- Duérmete, mi niña. Haré algo para que desayunemos— dijo dándole un beso en la oreja. Ella lo sintió levantarse de la cama y una idea la golpeó.  
-- No será otra vez carne de venado, ¿verdad? No creo que mi estómago pueda soportar más carne de venado, no importa cómo la prepares — dijo con una sonrisa, recordando todos los platos diferentes que él había preparado con carne de venado como el ingrediente principal.

Él le sonrió.  
—¿ Qué me dices acerca de liebre salvaje, entonces?  
—¿ Por qué todo debe ser carne?¿ Por qué no huevos o cereal? Demonios, comería harina de avena y yo detesto la harina de avena — se rió.  
— Los huevos no nos mantendrán por mucho tiempo, y no puedo tener pollos en la casa. Hay lobos, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta. — Su amplia sonrisa fue positivamente fiera.  
— Además, éste es el mejor tiempo del mes para cazar, justo antes de la luna llena.  
— Uh. Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que hablas como una mujer con Síndrome Premenstrual, mencionando las fases de la luna y tonterías a cada rato— se rió, pero él permaneció extrañamente quieto y silencioso.

Ella lo ignoró, no gustándole la desagradable sospecha de que si intentaba explorar la cuestión con mayor profundidad sería como abrir la mítica caja de Pandora.  
—¿ Por qué no me das una sorpresa, entonces?— le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.  
— Creo que puedo ingeniármelas con eso— le dijo con una sonrisa tan amplia como la de ella.

Con una risa y un chillido propio de una chiquilla se escondió bajo los cobertores sintiendo entre sus muslos la caricia de su boca hambrienta a la que se entregó estremecida de deseo.

**Fin?**

_**bueno lo eh dejado asi aver si les gusta la idea, dejen sus review y denme sus opiniones gracias :)**_

_**XxDesirexX**_


End file.
